An Undenyable Love Triangle
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Seth's in love with Roman but Roman and Dean are Friends With Benefits... (Warning includes Abusive Relationship and Sex Scenes)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Man" Roman says, throwing himself down on Seth's bed.

"Hey" Dean says from his spot on the bean bag chair.

"What movie are we watching?" Roman asks.

"Pretty In Pink" Dean says, chuckling at the groan that escapes Roman's mouth.

"Why?" Roman, asks, whining.

"Because I like it" Seth says, coming into the room.

"Great" Roman says, sarcastically. Seth smiles, climbing into bed with Roman. Roman puts his around Set's shoulder, bringing him closer. Normal people would say that's cuddling but Roman didn't see anything wrong with it. They always do it.

Seth, on the other hand, wished it was cuddling. Seth came out as gay when he was 14, a little over 3 years ago. Dean and Roman didn't have a problem with it.

Most people would say Dean was bisexual. Dean says he just fucks anything with a pulse.

Roman, though, is straight as a nail. And Seth hated it. He understood though. Seth wasn't gonna push Roman into anything though. He wasn't gonna ruin a friendship over stupid puppy love. It wasn't puppy love though. Seth was seriously in love with his best friend.

"Hey, Deanie" Roman says, getting the blonde boys attention.

"Yes, Romie?" Dean asks, mocking Roman's lame nickname.

"Your spending the night, aren't you?" Roman asks, hopefulness in his voice.

"Of course, baby" Dean says, making Roman smile.

Seth was always jealous of Roman and Dean's relationship. Hell, bystanders would assume they're dating. They're always cuddling and Dean kisses Roman a lot. They aren't like serious mouth to mouth kisses. They're usually on the cheek or forehead but Seth notices that Dean likes kissing Roman's neck. Seth always wondered if something happened between them before Seth knew them.

Seth was never as close to Dean as he was Roman. Even though they all claim to be best friends. Seth actually pushed Dean away over the years as the feelings for Roman got stronger.

Seth really didn't mind Roman inviting Dean to spend the night, though. Even if he did want them to be alone. He was debating to invite Dean anyway.

"Shh, It's starting" Seth says. Roman was gonna point out to the two-toned boy that no one was talking but he just chuckles instead.  
>About twenty minutes into the movie, Seth falls asleep, Dean about too. Dean's eyes fly open as something heavy lands on him. Roman was sitting on his lap.<p>

"Hey" Dean says, warily.

"Shh" Roman says, putting his finger up to Dean's lips. Dean smirks and Roman replaces his fimger with his lips. Dean willingly kisses back, wrapping his arms around Roman's waist.

Roman and Dean ain't dating, just fucking. No matter how much Roman denied it, he was definitely bisexual. He claims that him and Dean only fick cause he needs a release. Dean always had his suspicions that Roman was gay but, like Seth, he wasn't gonna ruin a ten year friendship over mistaken sexuality. If Roman just wanted to fuck, they'd just fuck., no strings attached.

"Fuck, Ro" Dean mumbles as Roman grinds his hips. Most people get annoyed by Dean's constant cursing but Ro,an loves it, especially during sex.

"Shh" Roman says, again, indicating to a sleeping Seth.

Dean rolls his eyes, annoyed, before sucking on Roman's neck. It was Roman's turn to make noise. Roman moans loudly, quickly shutting up when Seth makes a noise. They both look over to a still sleeping Seth.

Of course, they've kept their "relationship" from Seth. Roman knew he likes him. Roman didn't see him as anything more then a brother. Besides, Roman was pretty sure he was falling for Dean...

And, it scared the hell outta him. He wasn't gay. He was the head jock. Who just happened to be dating the head cheerleader, who was a girl. A girl with long blonde hair and fake tits.

Roman still allowed Dean to trial kisses down his neck, onto his bare chest. Roman holds back a moan as Dean covers his nipple with his mouth.

"Dean" Roman warns. He didn't want Seth waking up to this. He didn't need rumors going around. Dean was getting fuckin' annoyed.

"Fuck, Ro! You're the one who came over here and sat on me, kissed me!" Dean yells, frustrated. Before Roman could apologize or at least tell Dean to be quiet, he was being pushed off of the younger man. Roman's ass hits the ground with a loud thump and Dean's already outta Seth's room.

Roman thought about running after him but then though why should he? They're not dating and Dean has major issues. Roman crawls back into bed with Seth as he hears a car motor. Roman sighs as Seth snuggles closer to him. He'll have to deal with Dean later...

**Holy damn. That Chapter was short and kinda bad. I'm sorry. I wrote it in school. I swear to make the next chapters better so at least give this story a chance. And reviews, good or bad, would be nice. Tell me if I'm doing something wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since they all spent the night at seth's house and none of them talked since. At first, Seth and Roman talked but Roman was getting annoyed. He didn't like being rude to the younger boy but not talking to Dean really agitated him. And a man can only deal with Seth asking you what's wrong for a little until you get pissed off.

Roman decided to go over to Dean's after school since Dean hasn't actually been in for the past week. His mom at work and sister at school. Roman just walks in, not bothering to knock. Roman knew none of Dean's family would be home. He walks to Dean room, pushing the door open a little, since it wasn't shut fully shut.

The sight before him made him gasp. Dean was on his knees, blowing some dude. Roman recognized the guy. Randy Orton. Randy graduated two years ago but before that, he hated Roman with a passion. It didn't just suck Roman, he pissed him off. Roman was full blown furious.

"What the fuck?!" Roman shouts, making Dean pull away. Roman lunges at Randy, who barley had enough time to pull his pants up. Roman quickly tackles Randy, who lands on his head, hard. Roman doesn't hesitate to punch the older kid under him. He didn't stop, despite the protests and yelling from Dean. Roman continues punching him until Dean grabs onto his waist, physically pulling him off.

Roman quickly gets off Randy, sitting on his knees. Randy gets up, quickly, wiping the blood from his face.

"I'm outta here" Randy says, grabbing his bag.

"Randy, wait" Dean says, from his spot on the floor, beside Roman.

"No, fuck this. You didn't say you had a boyfriend" Randy says. Dean tried to tell him Roman isn't his boyfriend but Randy was already out the door.

Dean turns to Roman, pissed off. He had no right to do that. They ain't fuckin' dating! Dean had every right to be with Randy. Roman seen how pissed off Dean was and he knew he should of gotten the hell outta there. But he still stayed.

"What the fuck!" Dean shouts, hitting the ground.

"What do you mean! I'm supposed to be saying that! You were blowing another dude!" Roman shouts pushing Dean onto his ass, as he sits on his knees.

"Excuse you! We're not dating! I can fuck or blow whoever I want" Dean yells. He doesn't give Roman a chance to respond because he's already on top of him, swinging repeatedly. Roman doesn't react, making Dean stop, after he gets his frustrations out. Dean sits on Roman, breathing heavy.

Roman goes to open his mouth but Dean forcefully kisses him. Dean grips onto Roman's collar tightly. Roman swore Dean's knuckles couldn't get any whiter. Roman wraps his arms Dean's waist, pulling him closer.

Roman and Dean both needed this. Dean just wanted Roman to stop hiding his sexual preference. He just couldn't stand being Roman's little secret anymore. Especially when Roman was having mixed feeling.

Roman needed this to see if he really liked Dean. He didn't want the quick rough fuck they usually have where Roman leaves Dean on the bed, covered in cum. No, he needed Dean to make love to him.

Roman pushes Dean off him a little, making Dean frown.

"What?" Dean asks, frustrated. Roman really hated seeing Dean upset but he needed to explain himself to Dean. He just didn't want to.

"Can we talk?" Roman asks, looking anywhere but up at Dean. Dean was confused. Why's Roman need to ask him to talk? Why don't the kid just talk? After a few moments of silence, Dean speaks up.

"Well, Talk" Dean says, frustrated. Dean places his hands on Roman's chest and it took all Roman's might not to fuck the kid raw. He needed to keep his promise to himself though.

"I want you to take me" Roman says. Roman hoped it didn't come out awkward but knew it did when Dean gave him a confused look before bursting out in laughter.

"Wait, are you serious?" Dean asks, running a hand through his hair. Roman nods, slowly. Dean reluctantly pulls him into another kiss, this one slow and passionate. Roman's hands trial from Dean's waist to his ass, squeezing lightly.

Dean moans into the kiss as Roman lifts him up, getting up himself. Dean was amazed by how strong the older man has gotten. He knew the Somoan wanted to be a football player but damn.

Roman lays Dean on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Roman climbs on top of Dean, stripping his shirt of in the process. Roman trials kisses down Dean's face to his neck. Dean's hand roam the bigger man's abdominal, lightly pinching a nipple as Roman sucks on his neck.

Roman removes his mouth from Dean's body, sliding down lower. Roman pushes Dean's shirt up and off, placing a kiss on his forming abs. Roman licks down Dean's abdominal, dipping in his belly button.

Roman's places his hands on the hem of Dean's sweatpants, looking up at him, for permission. Dean bites his lip as they make eye contact. Dean nods slowly, giving Roman permission. Roman quickly takes advantage of it, pulling Dean's pants down quickly.

Roman bites his lip as Dean's erection springs free.

"Fuck, you're so pretty" Roman says, once Dean was fully naked.

"I know" Dean says, arrogantly. He still blushes at the girl comment. Before Dean could apologize for his cockiness, Roman engulfed his whole cock into his mouth. Dean hisses out in surprise and pleasure.

"Fuck, baby." Dean says, bucking his hips up. Roman deep throats Dean's cock, much to his surprise. Roman's never sucked a dick before and he wasn't triggering any gag reflexes.

Dean's hands fist Roman's hair, tugging slightly. Roman hollows his cheeks and Dean knew he had to stop. He didn't wanna cum until he was inside Roman.

"Ro, Stop. I'm gonna cum" Dean says, his breath coming out hitched and rough. Roman doesn't pull away until a few moments later, sighing in the process. He needed prepped bad. He was still a virgin. Well, at least in bottoming.

"There's lube in the third drawer" Dean says, giving the worried boy a small peck. He knew Roman was nervous. Hell, he was the same way the first time he bottomed. His first time, He actually bottomed to John Cena, the head jock at the time, before he graduated.

Roman quickly gets of Dean, reaching into the third drawer and finding, in fact, lube and a condom. Roman didn't need no STDs the first time he gets fucked. Roman grabs them, shutting the drawer swiftly. He strips his jeans and boxers off before climbing back on top of Dean, sitting on his thighs.

Roman slowly rips the condom packet open, throwing it in the trashcan beside the bed. He slips the condom on Dean's cock, loving the way it twitches at his touch.

Roman squirts lube onto his hand, flinching at the coldness. He slowly strokes Dean's cock, looking anywhere but at him. Once Roman was done, he didn't know what to do, so he just sat there.

"Rome, it's okay if you don't wanna do this" Dean says, concerned. Roman knew exactly what that meant. Dean can just go call Randy to finish the job. Roman wasn't gonna allow it though. He was gonna finish what he started. Dean sits up a little, leaning against the head board.

"No!"" Roman says, a little to quickly and loudly.

"I'm fine." Roman says, a lot more calm. Roman sits on his knees, hovering above Dean's cock. Roman bites his lip as he feels something poking at his hole. He knew it was now or never.

Roman slowly slides onto Dean's cock, groaning out in pain. Dean throws his head back at the feeling. He loved taking people's cherries. Male or female. Roman's fully sitting on Dean now, taking his whole length in.

Roman takes a deep breath before moving up and down. The sensation burned and Roman didn't understand how girls liked this so much. Dean's hands grip Roman's waist, encouraging Roman to move faster. Roman does and moans instantly.

The pain was long gone an Roman felt nothing but pleasure. He moves a lot rougher now, rolling his hips occasionally.

"Fuck, Rome" Dean says, bucking up his hips. Roman leans down, quickly kissing Dean. Dean blushes a little and Roman thought it was adorable. Yep, it's official. Roman's in love...

Dean's not though. He just sees Roman as another booty call. Sure, he gets agitated sometimes that Roman won't admit his feelings but Dean's pretty sure he's falling for Seth.

Dean knew he shouldn't be thinking about Seth like that. Especially since Seth's crush is on his dick. Seth and Dean don't even get along that well. They used to until Seth started to love Roman. Dean didn't understand how someone could be in love. Dean hated commitment. Dean's pretty sure Seth's the first person he's ever truly liked.

Dean snaps outta his day dream when he feels himself about to orgasm..

"Fuck, Rome" Dean tries to warn. It wasn't much of a warning because Dean came inside him before he could say anything else. Dean moans out Roman's name and Roman knew he was close also. With a few more thrust and Dean stroking his cock, Roman cums all over himself and Dean. Roman howls out, throwing his head back.

Dean really looks at Roman. He looked really beautiful. Roman's body has gotten a lot more fit then a year ago. His hair well past his shoulders. Dean thought Roman looked nice with long hair. Same with Seth. Dean could never. He'll stick with his short hair.

Dean never really noticed how much Roman's changed. Dean still sees him as the boy he was at 15-16. Roman wasn't a little boy anymore. He was a man. It made Dean self conconcious. Dean looks the same as he did a year ago. Dressed the same too. Roman dressed more mature. No wonder Seth liked Roman and not Dean.

Dean was starting to get a little angry. Roman was taunting him. Deep down, Dean knew he wasn't but it didn't stop himself from getting off the bed as soon as Roman got off him. Dean takes the condom off quickly. Throwing it away. Dean was mad. He slips his sweatpants on and, before Roman could ask what was wrong, Dean was out the door. Despite it being his home, Dean gets in his car and drives. He didn't know where he was driving to and he didn't care.

Roman was almost as pissed as Dean. That was the second fuckin' time Dean's walked out on him. What did Roman do this time? He lets Dean pop his cherry and the bastard just leaves!

Roman wanted to stay until Dean got back but knew it would piss Dean off more. Roman gets changed and heads off, hopefully finding Dean...

**Wow, end of Chapter Two. Pretty much just a sex scene. Dean's walks out a lot. I really hope you like it and reviews would be great 3 This is my first multi-chapter gay story. It's also my first love triangle. So please bear with me**


	3. Chapter 3

Roman doesn't see Dean again until Monday. He didn't miss the glare Dean shot him. Roman ignores Dean and walks into the gym locker room. He notices his cousins on the bench and goes over to them.

"Hey, man. Seth was looking for you" Jey says as they "bro hug"

"Seth? Why" Roman asks, doing the same to Jey's brother Jimmy. Roman forgot al about Seth. He was to busy this weekend trying to get Dean of his mind. He was supposed to go to the movies with the younger man. He didn't wanna face Seth right now. He didn't need both his best friends pissed at him.

"Said he needed to talk to you" Jey says, lacing up his football boots. Roman quickly puts his shit into his locker, turning back to the twin Samoans.

"He was pissed" Jimmy and Jey say in unison. Roman rolls his eyes and walks outta the locker room. Forget practice. He'll just go tonight. Despite his urges to tell him to stop, he goes to find Seth. He really needed to talk to him.

Roman passes by a window and to his surprise, he sees people cheering. He was thankful. He opens the outside doors to see Seth do a back flip. Roman smiles to himself as his eyes dart to Seth's ass. Seth had a nice ass that looked ten times better in cheerleading pants. White was definitely Seth's color.

Roman felt bad for checking Seth out. He's giving him false hope. Roman's happy Seth didn't see him check him out.

Roman walks over to Seth has he turns around. Seth had the biggest smile on his face until he sees Roman. He tries to walk away but Roman catches him and grips into his arm.

"We need to talk" Roman says, sternly and seriously.

"Why? So that we can make plans and you ditch me again?" Seth asks, close to yelling. He was trying to control himself. He hates making a scene.

"Look I'm sorry" Roman says, looking anywhere but at Seth. Seth was to overdramatic to be a guy.

"No, you were with that slut weren't you?" Seth asks. Roman stares in shock. Did Seth know about him and Dean? He couldn't of...

"Who?" Roman asks, dumbfounded. Seth does a way over exasperated sigh, pointing somewhere. Roman looks past Seth's finger, to a little group of three. Roman notices his girlfriend and rolls his eyes.

"No, I wasn't" Roman says, truthfully. He actually also forgot about his girlfriend, Summer. Roman really doesn't like Summer. Well, he did at first. She was beautiful. Still is. But Roman wants Dean, not her.

"Oh" Seth says, confused, "Shocking" Seth had to add something in there. He looked and sounded stupid. Seth and Summer have always hated each other. Seth stealing Summer's spot as Head Cheerleader and Summer stealing Seth's man.

Roman nor Seth knew what to do. They just stand there awkwardly until someone blows a whistle. They both look over to see the football crowd coming out. They both knew this wasn't gonna end well. Mrs. McMahon, the cheerleading couch, was face to face with Miss. Guerrero, the assistant football coach. Roman wondered where the head coach, was. Roman didn't mind. He hated .

Mrs. McMahon was just as bull headed as Miss. Guerrero and none of them were backing down.

The cheerleaders scheduled to have the field at this time but Miss. Guerrero didn't care. Roman really didn't wanna see a fight, because he knew damn well, Miss, Guerrero could and would slap a bitch.

"Well, I have to go" Seth says, hurrying off to the cheer squad. Roman realizes he never changed for practice and will probably get bitched at for it. Roman still head over to the football team, standing beside his cousins.

"Well, we'll share" Miss. Guerrero suggests.

"That's not fair! I scheduled for right now" Mrs. McMahon yells. Roman thought Mrs. McMahon was getting lucky. At least Miss. Guerrero said they could share. Miss. Guerrero wanted to get her hands on Mrs. McMahon and would of a while ago if it wasn't for her being married to the head coach.

"To bad" Is all Miss. Guerrero says, leading the football players to one side of the field. Roman looks back to see Mrs. McMahon pissed. She just blows it off and continues to yell at her squad.

"Mr. Reigns!" Miss. Guerrero screeches out, makin Roman jump.

"Why ain't you dressed?" She asks, looking at his current attire. Before Roman could throw an excuse her way, she just dismisses him, telling him to change quickly and get the hell back out here.

Roman listens, quickly too. He gets to the locker room, walking past a group of punks sitting on a picnic table.

"Fuckin' jocks" He hears one of the mutter. He turns to them to see Dean in the middle, smirking. He knew it wasn't him that said it. He didn't recognize the voice. He forgot about the statement some wannabe said and just focuses on Dean. Dean stops smirking, it turning into a frown.

"What?" Dean asks, snidely, making all his friends laugh. Roman was hurt a bit. Dean talked to him a lot in school. Something must be seriously pissing him off. Roman swore he'd get to the bottom of it.

"I need to talk to you" Roman says, staring into Dean's eyes.

"No" It was a simple answer, really. It still pissed Roman off. Roman quickly yanks Dean off the table by his collar pushing him towards the guys locker room. Roman goes to open the door and Dean tries to walk away. Roman quickly takes him and shoves him into the room. Roman moves over to Dean, standing not even an inch away. Dean looks down at his and Roman's feet.

Roman was even more pissed. This kid didn't even have the decency to look him in the eyes. Roman quickly grabs Dean's leather jacket collar, slamming him against the locker. Roman loves the grunt that comes outta Dean's mouth. Roman does it again. And again. Smirking at the grunts increasing in volume.

"You're such a little bitch" Roman says, punching Dean in the mouth. Roman really didn't know where all this is coming from. All he knew is that Dean looks really good with a bloody lip. Roman used to hate making Dean upset or hurting him. Now, that's all he wants to do.

He wants to hurt Dean so bad. He wants him under him, squirming and telling him to stop. Roman was going to hell. There's seriously something wrong with him. He's a fuckin' saddist. He's never like this with girls though.

"Won't even fight back" Roman says, not even a centimeter away from Dean's face. He wanted revenge. This kid, this fuckin' kid, thinks he can just leave after taking Roman's cherry? He has something coming to him. Roman slams Dean into the locker one more time before pulling into a rough kiss. He needed this. He hasn't tasted Dean in over a week. He was going psychotic.

Dean reluctantly doesn't kiss back. Dean didn't understand where the violetness in Roman was coming from, but he didn't like it. Roman always protected him, stopped his dumb jock buddies from messing with him. Now, Roman's just another mindless jock.

Roman slams Dean against the locker again, agitated. Dean groans into the kiss. Fuck, his backs gonna be sore by lunch. Roman bites down hard on Dean's bottom lip, not letting go until he tastes blood. Dean wanted to howl out in pain but wasn't gonna give Roman that pride. Roman still smirks, licking a strip up Dean's face. What a fuckin' freak. Roman slams Dean into the locker one last time. It was definitely the hardest time and Dean bites his cheek to stop from howling out.

Roman pulls away from Dean, who slides down the lockers, onto the floor. Roman smirks at how pathetic Dean looks. He was about to cry and Roman could tell.

"I'm gonna get changed and by the time I get back, you better be gone" Roman says, placing a kiss on Dean's cheek. Roman walks away, turning the corner for his locker. He changes into his football gear faster then he ever has. People were probably sent back here to get him, he was taking so long. Practice wasn't over for another hour though.

Roman slams his locker, loudly before walking out the gym. Dean was no longer sitting on the floor but there was a little bit of blood on the white locker.

An urge of guilt went through Roman but was quickly replaced with hatred. Why'd he hate Dean? Just last week he was in love. But he's still in love. That's why he hates him. Roman quickly wipes the locker off with the inside of  
>his jersey. Roman walks outta the locker room, the door slamming loudly when he was out.<p>

He walks past the punks and realizes Dean's not there. They all give him a look of anger and concern. They didn't know where Dean was.

Roman ignores them, heading out to the football field...

**Wow, tension. I feel like this chapter was long. The next chapter is also about practice. I just felt like they needed to be separate. I hope your enjoying my story. Thank you 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Roman grabs a helmet off the bench. Putting it on, He heads over to the rest of the team. The cheerleaders were loud as fuck and he was already getting annoyed. Well, more annoyed then he already is.

Roman looks over at them to see Seth. Seth smiles when they make eye contact but Roman just blows it off, looking away. Seth was pissed. Seth was really trying and Roman's an asshole. Seth looks Roman up and down. He looked kinda weird with the helmet on. Roman didn't wet his hair today so it was dry and kinda straight. Seth always liked when Roman kept his hair dry.

Seth's eyes admire Roman's body and how nice it looks in his football gear. Seth saw a little red, or maybe brown, stain on the front of Roman's jersey. Blowing it off, his eyes dart down to Roman's crotch. He was definitely wearing a cup and it made Seth frown. Roman turns around and Seth admires his ass.

Seth knew football players had to wear butt padding but Roman's ass looks nice without it. Roman's butt was so much different from Seth's. Roman has a man ass. Seth has a girl butt. It was way to petite and perky. Seth hated it.

Seth gets back to his routine, trying to avoid gawking at Roman. Seth knew Summer was glaring at with with so much hate. He didn't even care though. He was ten times hotter the Summer with her fake ass boobs. At least his butt was real...

Seth's eyes would occasionally dart back to Roman. Roman knew the younger boy was watching him. Roman didn't care. He knew he was hot. Roman wouldn't' mind tapping that sweet ass of Rollins. Roman was amazed by how much can change in just a few days. Roman hates Dean and is actually thinking about fucking the two-toned boy.

Roman was disgusted with himself. Seth was practically his brother. But he wasn't. And Seth clearly wants him. He's made it obvious on more then one occasional. Roman knew deep down he just wanted to make Dean jealous. To hurt him. Make Dean feel like shit. Exactly how he felt when he caught Dean with Randy.

Practice was finally over and Roman didn't waist any time going over to Seth. He takes his helmet off, throwing it to his cousin before walking off.

The cheerleader were almost all of the field or walking off, which included Seth. Roman quickly charges over to Seth, who sees it from the corner of his eye. Seth braces himself for a collision but it never happens. Instead, Seth's being pulled behind the bleachers.

Roman arms wrap around Seth's waist, their bodies practically smushed together. Seth goes to ask what's happening but instead gets a pair of lips smashed to his. Seth didn't have time to process what was happening because it was over quick.

Seth stares up at Roman, the inches factor coming into play. Roman bites his lips, kissing Seth again. Seth kisses back, without hesitation. He didn't focus on why Roman was kissing him all of a sudden. No ideas of making Dean jealous were going through his head.

Seth moans into the kiss as Roman slips his hand in his pants. Roman grabs Seth's bare ass but it just doesn't feel the same. Sure, Seth's hot. He's just not Dean.

Roman didn't wanna be rough to Seth like he did with Dean. Roman pulls away from Seth, placing his face into the crook of his neck.

Roman runs his fingers down Seth's crack, poking at his hole. Seth shudders, biting his lip. He has always wanted to get fingered at school. Roman was just a bonus.

Seth nods his head, making Roman smirk. Roman pushes two fingers inside of Seth, trying to get off on it. To be honest, Seth wasn't tight like Dean. Seth was a slut and Roman definitely knew that.

Seth moans out as Roman add a third finger. Roman needed Seth to shut the fuck up if he didn't wanna get caught. And Roman definitely didn't wanna get caught.

"Fuck, Ro" Seth moans out, trying to get more of Roman's fingers inside him.

"Fuckin' slut" Roman mutters, more to himself then Seth. Seth didn't care. He loved being taunt like that.

Seth bites into Roman's shoulder as he cums. He knew he shouldn't of in his cheerleading outfit but he doesn't care. Roman pulls his fingers outta Seth and his pants, wiping them on his tights.

He just stares at Seth, waiting for him to do something. Seth just shrugs walking off. Roman rolls his eyes at Seth's sluttiness. Definitely not Dean...

**Okay, so turn of events. Short chapter. My Rolliegns muses just aren't flowing. Reviews would be great.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was right about being sore. Dean stands up quickly, his back aching. Dean flinches at the pain, grabbing his back.

"Ay, yo, man. You alright?" Dean's friend, Corey Graves says from behind him.

"Yeah. My back's just a little sore from the gym" Dean lies. Corey knew he was lying. He was there when Roman asked to talk. He knew something happened between them . He wasn't gonna get into it though.

"Here, let me see" Corey says. Dean was thinking turning down the offer but knew Corey wouldn't' stop if he did.

Dean lifts up his shirt, his back to Corey. Corey sits on the desk, eyeing up Dean's back. It was hella red. Corey wasn't gonna say anything about that either. Dean probably already knew.

"Oh okay. Well, you still might wanna see the nurse about that." Corey says. Everyone already left by now, people practically killed each other to be first to lunch.

Dean gasps as Corey's cold hands come into contact with his warm back. Corey's hand roam around Dean's back, lightly. Dean definitely thought the tattooed boy behind him was cute. And he definitely knew Corey was gay. Corey's hands rest on Dean's lower back. Corey presses his cheek to Dean skin, silently. Dean enjoyed the silence. they stay like that for a little.

It would of went on longer if the dumb door didn't open. What came through the door surprised both Dean and Corey. Seth and Roman were making out, ignoring their surroundings.

Confusment went though Dean. He definitely was jealous. Not of Seth though. Of Roman. Who did this kid think he was? Seth was his. Roman knew that too. Roman isn't even gay for Christ's sake.

Corey clears his throat making them freeze. Roman looks up annoyed, quickly frowning at the position the two punks were in. Dean raises his eyebrow, chuckling.

Roman blushes. He was supposed to be making Dean jealous but Roman's the only one jealous. What does Corey have that Roman doesn't?

Dean turns to face the, smirking.

"Having fun?" Dean asks, deliberately placing his hand on Corey's thigh.

"Yeah, we are" Seth says, snidely.

"That's good, cause so are we" Corey answers for Dean, who was thankful. Dean felt like crying. His back was throbbing and Seth was in the arms of another man. God, Dean probably sounded like such a pussy.

"So, if ya don't mind, we're just be going" Corey says, hoping of the desk. Dean was thankful that Corey interlaced their hands. Corey guided him outta the room but not before Roman runs his hand over Dean's stomach. Roman smirks to himself as Dean looks back, confused.

The door slams and Roman turns back to Seth.

"What a loser" Seth mumbles. Roman didn't know if he meant Dean or Corey but he hoped Corey. They were all best friends a week ago. What the fuck happened?

Seth wraps his arms around the back of Roman's neck, pulling him closer. Seth was pissed again. Dean had no right to interrupt him. Seth didn't even care if they were here first, Seth's always right.

Roman kisses Seth gently and the spark was there again, for Seth at least. Seth was in love. He know why he was being so rude to Dean. Roman was his and only his. Dean can't touch him anymore. No more kisses, hugs, or cuddling. Seth would make sure of it.

Roman's hands slide under Seth's shirt, running his hands up his abdominal. Roman lightly pinches Seth's nipple, receiving a moan from the two-toned boy. Roman loves Seth's hair. The two-tonedness makes him look sluttier. It took his mind of Dean...

Roman quickly removes himself from Seth, looking at the time. Shit, he didn't have long. Twenty minutes...

"Suck me off" Roman demands. Seth doesn't object, just gets on his knees. He's been trying to do this for a while.

Roman quickly unbuckles his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down. Seth's eyes widen in shock and lust. Roman was huge. Seth kinda assumed that. Seth takes Roman's whole length in, receiving a gasp from the older man. Not even Dean could do that. Roman could forget about Dean soon enough.

Roman grips onto Seth's hair as Seth slowly moves his head.

"Fuckin' tease" Roman mutters, making Seth smirk. Seth takes Roman all in before moving faster. Roman felt himself repeatedly hit the back of Seth's throat. Roman groan out, throwing his head back. It was all to hot. Roman was sexually frustrated and Seth's mouth was amazing. He was definitely gonna cum soon.

"Fuck, Seth" Roman groans, feeling his balls get heavy.

"Mmm" Is all Seth manages to say. The vibrations shoot straight up Roman's cock, bringing him way over the top.

"Fuckin' ay" Roman mumbles, cumming into Seth's mouth. Roman expected Seth to pull away but he doesn't. He swallows all of it, licking his lips. Dean never did that. He just spits.

"Fuck, your pretty" Roman says, as Seth gets off his knees. Seth smiles, kissing Roman once. Seth quickly leaves the room and barley had enough time to pull his pants up as the bell rings. He could definitely get used to this...

**Okay so, Corey Graves is on Nxt if anyone didn't know. I'll probably have a bromance between them in the future. I really hope you like this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Roman was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. He was minding his own business, walking out of school when he sees Corey touching his man. No, he wasn't just touching him. He was kissing him in ways only Roman should. Dean would seriously pay for this.

Roman hits the locker impatiently waiting for Dean. It was exactly 4:00 and Roman knew After school was getting out. Roman knew for a fact that Dean had after school and Corey didn't. So, Dean will be alone, unless his gay punk friends had it too.

Roman watches as a couple kids pass by him, Dean in the back. Roman smirks to himself as Dean keeps walking, looking down at his phone. Dean passes by Roman and Roman smoothly takes his phone. Dean looks up quickly, in shock.

"What the fuck do you want?" Dean asks, harshly. Roman smirks. Dean looks so cute trying to be intimidating.

"An explanation on why Corey was touching your back." Roman asks, staring at Dean. Dean had to look away. Roman was scary when he was pissed.

"He was checking my back" Dean says, which wasn't a total lie.

"Don't give me that shit. Then why was he eating your face?" Roman asks, making Dean's mouth drop in shock. He didn't think anyone saw that. Dean came onto Corey though.

"Oh, that. He's hot" Dean says shrugging. Dean goes to walk away but Roman slams him against the wall. For the hundredth time today. Dean winces out in pain as his already bruised back hits the wall.

"You're such a fuckin' slut. You know that." Roman spats, gripping Dean's face. They were about two centimeters away.

"You're just mad cause I left you alone after popping you cherry" Dean growls. To add insult to injury, he spits on Roman. He knew he shouldn't of but he was just as pissed. Roman quickly let's go of Dean, wiping his face off.

Roman and Dean make eye contact and fear overcomes Dean, who frowns. Roman wasn't Roman. He hasn't been in a while. He was a beast.  
>Dean tried to run away but Roman grabs the back of Dean's leather jacket, pulling him back.<p>

Dean hears the jacket rip and he curses to himself. Fuck, he's poor enough. His back hits Roman's chest, and to strong arms wrap around his waist. Roman places his face in the crook of dean's neck, biting hard into it. He really didn't care if they were in the middle od the hallway.

Dean yells out from the pain, Roman covering his mouth with his hand. The last thing he needed was to get caught.

Roman licks the blood threatening to drip down Dean's neck. Roman's a fuckin' freak. Dean struggles to get loose but Roman just tightens his grip.

Dean knew he had to get away. He quickly lifts his foot up, hitting Roman hard in the balls. Dean really didn't wanna result to this but he did. Roman let's go of Dean grabbing at his groin. Dean quickly quicks Roman in the stomach, knocking him down. Dean gets the hell outta the school after that. He didn't need to put up with this...

Dean really didn't know what was going on with Roman. They're best fuckin' friends. Well, at least were. Now they fuckin' hate each other? And Seth and Roman are fucking? Roman's told Dean numerous times they're like brothers.

And what the fuck's Seth's issue? He went from being Dean's friend to completely ignoring him? Dean was pissed. Not just from that. He stil liked Seth. Like a lot. And seeing him kiss Roman made him jealous. Dean doesn't get jealous.

Roman knows damn well that Dean likes Seth. Roman does these things to taunt Dean. And Dean hated it. Dean's neck and back both hurt because of Roman. What's with Roman wanting to hurt him? He seen the way Roman kisses Seth. It wasn't violent or rough. So what the fuck?

Dean's mind wanders from Roman to Seth then back to Roman. What ever feelings he had for Roman were gone. Roman's the fuckin' lunatic, not Dean. Dean couldn't wait til Roman takes his ass to college so that it's just Dean and Seth.

Dean had a feeling Seth wasn't gonna talk to him as soon as Roman left. Dean and Seth were never close. His principle was right. Senior year sucks. Everything. changes. Friends. Attitudes. Everything. And Dean hated it...

**Short Chapter. Short Chapter. Emotional too. Lots of Ambriegns. Anyway, I'm gonna try to add more Ambrollins in this.**


	7. Chapter 7

Seth walks into school, fixing his fake glasses. He decided to go lazy today. His usually down hair pulled into a low bun. He was wearing grey sweatpants, a t-shirt, and white converse. As much as Seth hated not looking good, he didn't feel the best today. He also heard Roman wasn't at school today so he didn't have anyone tok impress. He almost missed the bus and he didn't do his homework. So, to say he was mad was an understatement. That bitch Summer better not mess with him today.

"Awe, is the princess sick?" Seth hears someone ask. He turns around annoyed, coming face to face with Dean Ambrose. Seth was pissed and scared. Roman wasn't here to defend him.

"Leave me alone" Seth manages to say, without stuttering. His voice still came out shakey. Dean smirks playing with his gum. Seth notices he doesn't have his trademark leather jacket and wondered what happened.

"Yeah, I'm good" Dean says, shutting Seth's locker and leaning against it. Dean pulls on Seth's pant swings, playing with them. Seth didn't know what to do so he freezes. Dean's palm brushes against Seth's groin and he groans.

Both Dean and Seth look over to see Roman standing there in his football gear. Niether Seth or Dean expected him to be here.

"What's going on here?" Roman's loud voice booms in the nearly empty hallway.

"Nothing" Seth says, stuttering this time. Roman looks at Dean who smiles.

"I was just leaving" Dean says, giving Seth a kiss on the cheek. Dean pats Roman on the arm before walking away, making sure to sway his hips.

Once Dean turns the corner, Roman turns to Seth.

"What the fuck did he want?" Roman asks, more demanding then not.

"Nothing." He just asked if I was sick" Seth says, which wasn't a complete lie. Roman isn't conviced but still blows it off.

"Look, don't talk to him alright" Roman says. It was a simple request but Seth knew it was a command.

"Okay" Seth says as Roman walks off. Seth runs to fijnd Dean as soon as Roman's out of eye shot.

Seth finally finds Dean, getting into his car. Dean can't leave! First period isn't even over! And Seth needs toi talk tok him. God, this is so horrible. What happened between Roman and Dean? Seth needs to know. Where's Dean's jacket and why isnt' he wearing it? It was a stupid question but Seth kneq he doesn't go anywhere without it.

Seth knew he was being a little bitch to Dean. He just wished he relaized it before all this shit went down. Why couldn't it still be a week ago. When they werw all staying at Seth's house- SETH'S HOUSE!

That's it. Something happened between Dean and Roman there. Seth remembers waking up and Dean not being there. What happened when he was sleeping?

Roman said Dean had to go do something but why so late? Seth was confused and he didn't wanna be. He made up his mind to go visit Dean after school. He shouldn't tell Roman though. The shit between him and Dean is to much. Seth don't wanna get into that.

Seth wants to make things right between him and Dean. He had too. Sure, they were never that close, they've still been friends for seven years. Far longer then most friendships.

Seth hits the wall before going back inside. He should just skip all day. He's already skipped cheer practice. Seth knew he couldn't though. He's not slick. He'll get caught.

Seth groans, heading to Math class. He passes by Roman on the way there. They both ignore each other, walking completely different ways. Roman was looking forward tok Social Studies. Him and Dean sat together.

Roman walks into class, sitting down in his seat after kissing his girlfriend. Dean wasn't here yet and Roman thought nothing of it. Dean's always late. The minutes pass and Roman was starting to get annoyed. The bell finally rings and the thought of Dean skipping crossed Roman's mind. No! He can not fuckin' skip! Who the hell does he think he is?

Roman needs him here. Roman slams his fist into the desk, loudly. A few people turn around but turn back around when they see who did it. Nobody wants to get on Roman's bad side.

Dean was already home by now. He wasn't even gonna fuckin' go tok school until he heard Roman wasn't either. And when Dean actually fuckin' goes, so does Roman! He just wants to talk to Seth alone. Fuck, he's such a pussy. He can't even face Roman.

He did pretty nice keeping a strong head today. Dean felt himself start to cry. He's Dean Fuckin' Ambrose. He doesn't cry. But he has been. Every fuckin day for the past week. He's a fuckin' pussy. He knows this. To make things worse, he's crying over a fuckin' boy! That's not him.

God, his life fuckin' sucks...

**Holy cow, I did not realize how short these chapters are, I'm real sorry. I swear i'll make them better! And thank you so much for the reviews **


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Rollins" Seth hears someone say. He didn't wanna turn around but he did. He comes face to face with Phillip Brooks, aka Punk. Seth was like the ultimate punk magnet today.

"What do you want?" Seth asks, crossing his arms. Punk glares at Seth before forcing a smile.

"Look, I don't know what happened to Dean. But you're the last person that saw him. And I swear if you did anything to him, I'll make sure to hurt you" Punk threatens, grabbing onto Seth's collar.

"Yeah, whatever" Seth says, snobbishly. He was really worried. Dean ditched by himself? He didn't tell his friends. The second Punk let's go of Seth he's running.

"Hey, where are you going?" Summer yells as Seth races past her. He didn't care if he had to go to cheer practice. He jumps into his car, quickly taking off. It took Seth a total of five minutes to get to Dean's house and it should of taken ten. Seth was shocked he didn't get pulled over.

Seth turns his car off quickly, and getting out. Seth barley shut the door as he raced into Dean's house. Much like Roman, Seth knew no one was home. Seth doesn't have to look long for Dean cause he was sitting on the couch, watching something.

Seth smiles to himself when Ryan Gosling pops up on the screen. The son of a bitch was watching the Notebook. Seth was only one of the few people that knew that's Dean's favorite movie.

Dean jumps as Seth throws himself on the couch. Man, people had a habit of showing up at his house uninvited...

"How'd you get in here?" Dean asks, trying to distance himself from Seth.

"The door" Seth says. Seth giggles at his joke and Dean playfully shoves him.

"Shut up" Dean says, smiling.

"No, but in a serious note, why'd you ditch?" Seth asks, scooting closer to Dean.

"I don't know" Dean lies, shrugging. Seth places his hand on Dean's thigh, rubbing it slowly.

"Look, Dean, if something happened between you and Roman I wanna know. We're all supposedly best friend" Seth says. So he noticed the tension too.

"Dean, I wanna help. You have to let me" Seth says. Dean was getting mad. So all of a sudden Seth's a fuckin' therapist? He'a the reason Dean's mad. Dean definitely wasn't gonna tell him that though.

"Roman's being a dick" Dean admits, which wasn't a complete lie. Seth frowns the smiles again. It was a sincere smile and Dean hated it. He didn't need Seth's fuckin pity.

"Just stop" Dean demands making Seth frown again.

"Stop what?" Seth asks, confused. Dean realizes Seth's hands still on his thigh and he quickly removes it, standing up.

"Just stop acting like you like me. Stop." Dean says, on the verge of tears. He will not cry in front of Seth. Dean quickly runs into his bedroom, cursing to himself when his stupid door won't lock. God, poor people problems. Dean quickly pushes his dresser in front of it. It wasn't much weight but it was enough to keep Seth out.

A few minutes later, Seth's banging on the door.

"Come on, Dean, please open the door" Seth pleads.

"No" Dean says, like he was a toddler disobeying a command.

It was silent for a few minute again, so Dean assumed Seth stopped trying or went home. The banging was back but it was louder and harder. That couldn't of been Seth. Who though? Oh, god... Roman...

Dean wanted to hide, do anything. Anything was better then standing next to his bed frozen.

"Open the fuckin' door, Ambrose" A loud voice booms, proving that the thing outside Dean's door is in fact the Samoan.

"No" Dean says, again, wincing as the dresser moves. Dean wasn't prepared for Roman. Roman's fuckin' stronger then Seth. Dean jumps as his door cracks.

Shit, his moms gonna kill him. Just cause Roman's fuckin' rich, doesn't mean he has to keep breaking Dean's shit. Dean was mad and worried. He didn't need his mom mad at him.

Dean contemplated just jumping out the window. He's on the first floor he'll live. He decided it would be the best idea. He quickly opens the window, freezing at the sound.

Dean's dresser moves, along with the door. Roman opens the door wide enough for him to squeeze through, Seth coming in next. Dean climbs through the window about to jump when Riman wraps his arms around his waist, stopping him from going every where completely.

Dean tries to get away from Roman but he couldn't. Roman's gotten way to strong.

"Dean, stop" Roman says, barley putting up a struggle. Roman was getting annoyed. He did not drive all the way over here to fight with Dean. He wants to talk about what's happening between all of them.

Roman lightly kisses Dean's shoulder making him and Seth both gasp. Dean stops struggling, feeling ashamed.

"Rome" Dean says, looking down. Dean wanted to get away from Roman. But his touches were nice and his body was so warm.

"Dean" Roman says, softly, turning Dean around. Dean realizes for the first time that Roman's still in his football gear. Dean feels himself start to cry and he wraps his arms around Roman's waist. Roman smiles, knowing he's the one that made Dean cry. He's a fuckin' sociapath. Dean's having a mental breakdown and he's amused! Fuck, Roman had to change his ways.

Dean places his head on Roman's chest, bawling by now. Roman jumps a little when a hand sets on his shoulder. Shit, he forgot about Seth.

"Rome" Dean repeats, sniffling a little.

"Shh" Roman says, moving hair from Dean's face, "I'm right here baby" Dean blushes when Roman calls him baby. He hasn't heard that in over a week.

Roman gently guides Dean to the bed, tugging Seth with him. Roman lays on the bed, pulling Dean down onto the bed. Dean repositions himself on top of Roman, placing his head on his chest.

Seth stand there awkwardly until Roman pulls him onto the bed. He snuggles into Roman's side as Roman puts an arm ariund him. Seth really didn't know what was going on or why Roman called Dean baby. Of course he was jealous. But he wasn't gonna start shit. He planned to find everything out though.

Dean was planning to too. He wanted to sit down and talk to Seth and Roman but he had to be a pussy and bawl. He wanted to talk to Roman right now but he was tired. Why was he tired? He wasn't tired ten minutes ago.

Dean reaches out, trying to grab something. He didn't know what he was going to grab but when a hand interlaces with his, he smiles. He knew he was Seth. His hands were smaller then Roman's.

Dean hears Roman and Seth whispering but he doesn't pay them any attention. Man, he needed sleep. And some where around ten minutes later, he falls asleep, snuggling into Roman...

Dean wanted to forget about everything that has happened the past week and a half but he knew he couldn't. Him, Roman, and Seth were never gonna go back to the way things were. Dean will let fate take it's toll. And til then, Dean'll just have to wait...

**Okay! So, I don't know if I should end that there or keep going. Tell me if I should continue or not. Reviews would be nice. I also right other Shield Slash fics. And I'm thinking about making more Shield Stories instead of one shots. So check my other stories out to, yeah -MOA**


End file.
